Over Seas
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: A simple one shot about Elizabeth's life after Will left, and someone drops by.


**Over Seas**

Summary: A simple one shot about Elizabeth's life after Will left, and someone drops by.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates! If I did, I would be with Jack right now *wink wink*

*Sparrabeth*

It had been two months since the last fight between the pirates and the East India Trading Company. Two months since William Turner became the captain of _The Flying Dutchman. _Two months since Elizabeth Swann-Turner had seen her late husband. Two months since Elizabeth had seen the one famous Captain Jack Sparrow.

It had also been two weeks since Elizabeth lost her baby which was William's to a miscarried.

She was very hurt by this, and had no way of telling Will she had lost the baby— none the least that he was going to be a father. She knew he wanted children, he wanted a family, but it took ten _years _till they could see each other, and they could only make maybe two children before she was too old. It burned her broken heart, and it shattered her to learn of the miscarried.

Elizabeth lived in a small cottage near the sea, to at least feel close to her dear Will. But it also only hurt her more to know she was never going to get the life on the sea ever again. She placed her hand on her stomach as she sighed heavily, wishing so much to see Will again, just once and to make another baby. She was no fool, she loved Will dearly, and she wanted every chance she had at being with him, but she also longed for the life of a pirate.

She knew her days of Pirate King were over, the moment she stepped foot onto the island two months ago, her life of anything was over. She knew that right when Will left her, and she missed him. She stepped out of her cottage and went to sit on the beach, hoping to somehow have Will come back but she knew he wouldn't. He couldn't, the evil sea goddess made that clear.

Well she sat on the soft sand, Elizabeth looked off into the dark, wondering what could be out there when a dark figure came to her mind, and she knew it wasn't Will Turner. The figure smelt of rum, the salt from the sea and freedom. She longed to see this person, and he went by the name, Captain Jack Sparrow.

They hadn't seen each other for months, and she found herself bored of this island. Maybe she could go see Jack….

_NO! Will needs you here. _

Came a voice within her head, and Elizabeth shook her head. _I'll be back before 10 YEARS are over. _Elizabeth snapped back.

_Not good, Will said to wait HERE. Not go off and risk your life going after a PIRATE._

Elizabeth wanted to see the world again, and she longed for something to do. Without the baby, she had nothing left here but Will who wouldn't be back for 10 whole bloody years.

Without another thought, Elizabeth went back to her cottage.

*A few hours later*

Elizabeth couldn't sleep at all that night, and found herself wanting to go back outside to the beach, but thought better. It was the late hours, what if someone hurt her? She got to her feet, and hurried to lock the door just in case, you know?

As she neared the kitchen of her small home, she found the scent of rum in her home. Rum? Why would _rum _be in her house? She went towards the door, and it got stronger till she was standing in front of a closet and her eyes narrow. She pulled out a knife she always had on her, and she got ready. Before she knew what was going on, she was against a wall and a gun was to her head.

She wouldn't scream though, they would just kill her faster AND no one was around to hear her.

"What do you want?" She hissed, through her teeth. "If its gold, I don't have any."

Before she knew what was going on, she was whipped around and her eyes met dark ones. "'Lizabeth?" it was Jack!

"Jack!" Elizabeth said as she jumped into his arms, now crying happily. Her friend was back, he was back!

Jack caught her, as he held her close to him as he smiled slightly. "Lizzie, it's you!"

Elizabeth nodded as she held onto her very friend who she had killed not too long ago, but did it matter? He had forgiven her a long time ago, and now they were closer. Not as close as they could have been if she hadn't killed him but still.

She was now full on bawling as she held onto him. "Jack, you're back! I've missed you so much!"

"S'okay, 'M back," Jack muttered to her, as he hid in her hair as he rubbed her back. The two were quiet for awhile longer till Jack pulled away to look into her eyes. "I heard 'bout Jr. How ya holdin' up?"

Elizabeth looked down, wondering where he had heard about the baby. Must have been Gibbs. "I lost the baby two weeks ago, Jack." She said softy, almost brokenly. "I just…woke up one morning and well… You get the picture."

Jack had never had a child — that he knew of — and he wouldn't know what it was like to be a pregnant woman. It must hurt, since she loved Will so much. It hurt him to think like that, but they were married. He wanted to say something more but nothing came to mind just that Will wasn't there for her; he knew he couldn't but still.

"'M sorry to hear that, 'Lizabeth," Jack finally said.

She shrugged. "It wasn't your fault,"

"Here," Jack handed her some rum, he had in his hand. "Since you're not pregnant, let's get a drinkin'."

*A few drinks later*

Now that Elizabeth had had a few good drinks of rum, with Jack of course who thought it might help her. She did lose her husband, their baby and her world. She had lost her father to Beckett; the woman needed have a good time once in awhile.

"I just can't believe that Will wants me to just _sit here __and__ wait for him to come home_! I want to go back onto the sea, and be a pirate!" Elizabeth half sobbed to Jack, half whined. "I just wish that I could be free!"

Jack watched her, and he held her well she cried. "It'll be okay, luv."

"I lost the only thing that Will gave me! I lost his baby!" Elizabeth whimpered, burying her face into his chest. She was full on crying now. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"Then he is crazy," Jack whispered to her, and kissed the side of her head. "You're a beautiful woman, 'Lizabeth."

She looked up at him with large chocolaty brown eyes. "Do you mean that?"

"Aye," Jack replied, "I do."

She smiled and then, they were kissing. This kiss leads to Elizabeth's bedroom, and you get the picture. Elizabeth was drunk, well Jack was just trying to help her, make her see that she _is _a beautiful woman.

~xXx~

"You're pregnant, Miss."

Elizabeth sat in a small hut with a healer, her eyes wide and confused, but more surprised. "W-what— I can't be pregnant!"

The healer nodded her head. "But you are, ma'am."

The dirty blond tried to figure out what could have went wrong. Oh yes, she had slept with Jack Sparrow— _Captain _Jack Sparrow. She then broke down crying because she was pregnant with Jack Sparrow's baby, oh what had she gotten herself into?

~xXx~

**9 years later**

Elizabeth had had a son. He was a beautiful boy, who had just turned 8 years old. She hadn't seen Jack since the night they created her son, who she called Cedric.

Cedric was pretty short, but he never let that stop him. A lot of the boys around the village loved him. They always played together. He rushed home and plopped down at the table, telling his mother all about the awesome day he had had at school. "But as I was walking home, Ethel came running up to me and told me to meet her sometime! Can you believe it, mum?"

Elizabeth was in her own little world, and jumped when Cedric called her name. "Oh I'm sorry Cedric; I was just thinking that is all."

The little boy eyed her for a moment and then went on again, ranting about his day. She just listened.

However, Cedric looked a lot like Elizabeth, though his eyes….those were all Jack. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Will….who would be coming in a few days. What would he say?

~xXx~

A few days passed, and Elizabeth was standing at the shores of the beach. She let the sand run over her toes and feet. She smiled as she stared off into the sea. Cedric came running towards her, and she smiled. He was singing the pirate song.

"So is dad coming?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, dear, he is." Elizabeth replied, staring off waiting for the ship to come. She knew that Will wasn't Cedric's father, but he was her husband. So he kinda was.

"Will he like me?" Cedric asked, looking at her with large brown eyes— he looked a lot like Jack in that way.

She nodded. "Of course he will! You're perfect, Cedric."

"Then why didn't he come back before now?"

She sighed, "Cedric….remember that story I always told you?"

"About Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. Well that story is real. Will Turner is your father."

"Really?" gosh, Cedric looked so happy and hopeful.

She nodded and he grinned, looking back onto the sea.

~xXx~

"Will!" shouted Elizabeth, who rushed to the man who came walking from the sea. He caught her in his arms, and he chuckled. "You're back; oh my I've missed you so much!"

William chuckled softly, and held her close to him. "I missed you too, Elizabeth."

Cedric watched the two, and smiled slightly. That man didn't look like him. Will pushed back from Elizabeth, and looked at Cedric. "Is that my….?"

"Son— yes, he is." Elizabeth smiled.

The young boy waved, "H-hello…"

Will walked over and smiled. "I'm Will Turner."

"I'm Captain Cedric Swann." Cedric grinned widely at this. The way he was acting and sounding, it reminded Will of someone….

~xXx~

Elizabeth and Will put Cedric to bed, and then made love in her room. She didn't know why, but it wasn't pleasing her as much as it did with Jack— Cedric's _real _father.

As they lay together on the bed, Will rolled onto his side. "Elizabeth," He started. "Is Cedric really mine? When I look into his eyes or when I was playing with him today… he wasn't anything like me…"

Her mouth dropped open a little. "Will— I…."

"He reminds me of Jack." Will added.

She broke down crying. "I'm so sorry Will, I was drunk and sad, and hurt….I was pregnant with our baby but losing you, caused me to miscarry….Jack was there, he helped me….and I'm just so sorry!"

"Does he know?" Will didn't seem very mad.

She shook her head. "I haven't seen him since that night…."

"I would rather you be with him, Elizabeth. I know you two are happier together so why don't you find him? You should have a family with him… You should have someone you can grow old with." Will said and then kissed her.

Elizabeth held onto him for the rest of the time she could, before he had to go.

~xXx~

When Cedric turned 11, which was three years since William was there with them. Elizabeth had had another baby, who had just turned 1. She didn't get pregnant with Will, for some odd reason. Jack had come back, and they had chatted about life before she showed him Cedric. Jack had brought the family to the sea, and after getting married to one another, (which took a lot of begging on Elizabeth's part) they had another baby. A baby girl they named Lily.

Elizabeth lay on the bed with Jack, well Lily slept across the room in her bed and Cedric slept in his room beside Lily's. Elizabeth rolled onto Jack's chest, laying her head on him as she took in a deep breath. "Jack…."

"Yes luv?"

"I'm pregnant…."

*Sparrabeth*

**THE END**

**Please review! **


End file.
